


Repairing a Fractured Digimon

by IvaliceForever



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Infected!Wizardmon, Please pardon this cracky mess written at 1:23 in the morning, Sick!Wizardmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Davis had no clue what to think when he woke up and discovered a oversized rabbit in his room. Time to call for help!





	1. There's a Bunny Eating My D-Terminal T.J!

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that it was 1:20ish AM when I started this madness. Tri does NOT exist. The 'final' episode of S2 does NOT exist. This is a major canon divergent AU. I have my reasons for this AU. It should also be noted that Wallace/Willis and his storyline are not canonized here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis discovers a peculiar bunny creature in his room and finds he now has two partner Digimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story IGNORES the existence of Digimon the Movie as far as Willis and the twins are concerned. Takes place Post-Oikawa.

At three o’clock in the morning, Davis was certain that he was going to spontaneously combust. A heavy heat on his face first brought him to a panic until he realized it was just Demiveemon using his face as a bed again.

 

_Poor lil’ guy, probably crawled on me in his sleep again. Man, yesterday was hectic. I still can’t believe that Kari managed to lose her temper like that. Wizardmon must’ve been some Digimon. I kind of wish I’d gotten to meet him before he became a Digi-ghost._

 

Almost as soon as Davis thought about the ghostly being they saw a few days before saving Ken from himself, he heard a strange sound coming from under his bed where his new laptop was supposed to be safe from Demiveemon. The computer was basic, but it had been a gift from his parents for managing to get all decent grades for the quarter. Davis really only used it for school assignments or when he had to talk to the other Digidestined over video chat (normally they just sent messages via the D-Terminals though).

 

“Demiveemon…wake up buddy.”

 

“What’s wrong Davis? Isn’t it early too be up?” The small blue Digimon replied, rubbing his tiny paws over his eyes when his ears perked up. Demiveemon quickly leapt off the bed and scurried under the bed to find the source of the sound. What he saw spooked him right back out only to be followed by the most peculiar creature he’d ever seen (at least in the human world).

 

The new Digimon stood maybe a few inches larger than himself currently, with long ears that ended in three points. Three horns adorned the rabbit-like creature’s head, one larger than the other two. Tan-brown fur with pink covering all four paws, the ear tips and a shaped sort of like a weird bib pattern on the chest which was adorned in bandages that wrapped over and under its small arms. Clutched in between it’s teeth was…THE D-TERMINAL!

 

“Whoa, hey! That’s not food lil’ guy!” David automatically reached down to take the device from the unknown Digimon only to have it use its ears like wings and leap up onto his head then behind him, still gnawing on the D-Terminal while small clawed hands tried to tug pieces off. It was almost like the little guy didn’t understand what Davis was saying. A few more vain attempts finally led to Davis managing to hold the Digimon in his arms.

 

Davis didn’t like how cold the little guy felt in his arms, the bandaged area being being the only source of heat as he cradled the small bunny to his chest giving up on taking the ‘chew toy’ it had claimed in favor of getting the bandages off to see what was there. The redhead frowned when he saw a fairly large criss-crossing scar, as if an ‘X marks target’ style attack slammed into the Digimon. 

 

The scar tissue itself looked like it should have healed a long time ago but the dark energy pulsing inside the grievous looking wound sent shivers down his spine. Something about that injury felt ominous. Deciding he would give up trying get the D-Terminal back, he set the Digimon down and watched as it curled around the device when it suddenly hit him: he could contact one of the others through the video chat program Izzy had created that only connected to the other Digidestined. Question was…would anyone be awake at what was now going on four in the morning?

 

“Davis…you do realize it is four in the morning right?”

 

Dave had been sincerely hoping it wouldn’t be TK who got online, but all he could do was blurt out what weirdness was going on.

 

“There’s a bunny eating my D-Terminal T.J! I don’t know where this Digimon came from or what’s wrong with him but I don’t know what to do and you’re the only one online that I can ask.”

 

TK listened carefully as he watched Davis’s face. Davis was many things, but a liar had never been one of them. If a strange Digimon has appeared before Davis…could it mean a secondary partner? Before TK could ask, the small digimon in question had somehow climbed up into the camera view. It was rather comical watching a Digimon koala-cling to Davis’s front with the D-Terminal hanging from his small jaws. Then he felt noticed the odd almost feral look in the Digimon’s eyes, like the slightest thing could make him attack Davis even as he seemed to snuggle against the other boy. 

 

“We need to go there TK.” 

 

“Patamon? You’re awake?”

 

“Yup. That Digimon worries me. I don’t know how or why but…I can feel a connection with him and under that cuteness there is so much suffering.” Patamon replied, blue eyes down cast with sadness.

 

“Davis, we’re coming your way so just try to keep him entertained and if possible give him something to distract him from the D-Terminal so you can make sure he didn’t damage it.”

 

CLICK!

 

TK had hung up before Davis could even reply, but he could tell the blond wasn’t doing it to be a jerk. Something about what Patamon said worried him too. Could this little bunny really be hurting bad enough for it to be considered suffering and how was he hiding it so well?

 

“Hey buddy, do you have a name?”

 

The rabbit blinked as if he had never thought about such things before and let the D-Terminal fall from his maw as little tears filled his eyes. As if a flip has been switched somewhere inside him he started crying and clung to Davis with all the strength in his diminutive form. Almost at the same time, Demiveemon had run up and wrapped around the other’s back.

 

“Don’t cry! It’ll be okay!”

 

Davis hoped that Demiveemon was right about that. The longer the mysterious Digimon sobbed into his shirt the more certain he was that something was fundamentally wrong with the poor guy. As if something was broken and even the bunny didn’t really know about it.

 

When he got a message through his surprisingly intact D-Terminal, Davis gathered both Digimon into his arms and snuck out to the backyard to meet TK and Patamon. TK looked slightly nervous but Patamon looked determined, eyes focused on the now sniffling bunny.

 

“I just asked him his name and he started crying. Any ideas why?”

 

“It’s possible he doesn’t remember or he Digivolved while still inside a Digiegg so his mentality is about Baby leveled at the moment. That’s about all I can figure out from what I got from the chat. Patamon says he feels a draw to him.” TK said, watching as Patamon approached the trio and talked with Demiveemon in a language neither human could quite understand.

 

“Seraphimon!”

 

Faster than Davis could blink, the rabbit had flung itself right into Patamon and was nuzzling the bat excitedly, like someone that he had missed very deeply. Patamon for his part looked perplexed but did return the affectionate gesture before setting small hands against the scar tissue to examine it. Itfelt like the rabbit was infected by quite a few viruses that would be easy to purify, but one in particular felt…powerful and hauntingly familiar, like it belonged to a Digimon.

 

“TK, I need to Digivolve.” Patamon said, eyes glowing faintly with a familiar and calming light. The bad digivolving did not seem to phase the little Digimon in the least, if anythingthe light from the process had made the little guy squeal in delight as he was now held by Angemon. Davis felt…himself relax from a tension he wasn’t aware he’d been holding inside. Something about Angemon made the situation calmer.

 

_It is as I feared…data corruption. You are not the original rookie to the Digimon who took this wound then. You are however familiar to me and you are certainly meant to be with Davis. Perhaps for a brief while I can take some of the pain from you._

 

_ “NO! YOU MUST NOT TOUCH MY DATA OR YOU COULD BECOME TAINTED AS WELL ANGEMON!” _

 

Angemon was honestly startled by the force behind the smaller Digimon’s response, and then he noticed the change in the rabbit’s eyes: they were now a striking green and filled with raw emotions. The Digimon’s name finally came back to him, as if recalled from a long distant memory: Lopmon.

 

“I am sorry Lopmon, forgive me for making your distress worse but I speak of the lesser viruses that I can simply purify. I promise you I will not attempt to remove the dark stain to your core data on my own.”

 

Lopmon continues to cry but slowly nodded his head. Without the lesser viruses in his data he could probably finally piece something concrete of himself back…whoever himself was. Angemon was gentle as he pulsed a wave of light into the Rookie’s small frame, relieved when Lopmon fell asleep, no longer in such internal agony.

 

“Davis, I ask that you take care of Lopmon as you do V-mon. I have felt the connection he has with the two of you. I believe that it is a key part in unraveling Lopmon’s mysteries.”

 

Davis nodded as he accepted Lopmon into his waiting arms. What was really going on inside their new partner and what could he do to help him? Davis didn’t think himself smart or really all that strong for all the bravado he put up every day. All he knew was that he WOULD help end Lopmon’s suffering.

 

TK watched the exchange and had to shake his head in disbelief at what he’s imagined. For a split second he hadn’t seen a small rabbit, but a small ghost from the past. It was looking like a good time to contact Gennai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that Wizardmon is already tagged and for why he is Lopmon instead of Candlemon, just please bear with me now that I am solidifying my idea.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lopmon…why do you keep trying to eat my D-Terminal? It really can’t taste good.”

 

“Davis is right. No taste good. Teeth hurt less though!” The bunny giggled before resuming his task of teething on the poor device from his place on the boy’s lap as they waited for the rest of their group. TK was dozing next to him and he didn’t have the heart to wake or tease him. Patamon and Demiveemon were playing patty-cake under the bench. Gradually he could hear Kari, Cody, and Yolei and their partners.

 

“Wow! You weren’t kiddingDavis, he really is cute.” 

 

When Kari spoke, the small digimon’s gaze snapped upwards and fixated not on Kari but on the cat on her shoulders. Gatomon tensed, not sure what it was that made her suddenly wary of this other digimon.

 

“OPHANIMON!”

 

“What?” Gatomon didn’t expect to be wrapped against the smaller Digimon by his long ears, let alone for the Rookie to start crying. It was stranger still, when she felt this desperate need to return the hug. Like something she had lost was back in her life but she couldn’t understand why, she had never met a Digimon quite like this one before.

 

“Gatomon, do you know Lopmon?”

 

“No Davis, he just…feels familiar somehow. We were taking him to see Gennai right?” Gatomon replied, relieved as Lopmon loosened his grip and for a split second she swore his eyes were green.

 

“Yeah. Izzy said Gennai might know why this lil’ guy popped up in my room. Where’re Ken and Wormmon?”

 

“Ken has a doctor’s appointment so he couldn’t come, but he said to keep him posted.” Kari explained as she gently shook TK’s shoulder to wake him to no avail. Lopmon released Gatomon and hopped onto TK’s lap, pressing his paws against his temples, a soft light pulsed into the boy causing him to wake slowly.

 

“Nightmare over?”

 

“Y-yeah. Thanks Lopmon, I was having trouble waking up. Normally Patamon has to whack my head with his ears to wake me from them.” TK smiled, patting Lopmon’s head before watching as the little rabbit again latched onto Davis. It was clear that the small Digimon really liked Davis, but was he truly a partner Digimon?

 

“So, we ready to go to the Digital World and speak to Gennai?”

 

“Ready as we’ll ever be Yolei.” Davis replied before they headed for the Izumi residence. Izzy had agreed to send them through his own terminal so that he could keep an eye for anything strange. Things remained pretty normal until they actually touched down in the Digital World.

 

“Does anyone else notice that creepy looking tower on the horizon?”

 

“Kind of hard to miss it Davis,” Kari answered; a dread growing inside her mind as she looked at it. Something about the tower was foreboding, then she heard a whimpering sound from Davis’s direction. The group turned to find Lopmon cowering inside his ears, entire frame shaking violently and black electricity pulsing along his scar.

 

“Lopmon…do you know that place buddy?”

 

“I’d be worried if he didn’t actually. That tower is bad news. It’s been making it near impossible to communicate with you.” Gennai said, stepping up from his lake home. Slowly his eyes took in the sight of the frightened Digimon and he beckoned the children over.

 

“I think someone needs to be looked over. You see, Lopmon ended up going to you early because he snuck out of the lab before I could finish restoring his data. Unfortunately most of his data was corrupted and encrypted on top of that. I’m glad he found his partners though.”

 

“So…he is a second partner?” Davis asked, looking down at Lopmon who started calming down once the tower was in the distance.

 

“That’s right. You see, originally there were plans for 10 crests and Digimon. However, before we could actually designate a Digimon for the last crest…the crest itself activated and deposited a Mega level phantom Digimon in our midst. It wasn’t a species known to us, but it had a calming aura and could pass for an angel of sorts. The Digimon placed a blessing of some sort over the crests of Light and Hope then became a Digiegg itself, the tenth crest emblazoning itself onto the egg.”

 

“Did Lopmon happen to digivolve at all while you were back home?”

 

“Nope. Angemon had to purify a bit of his data last night though, but promised not to tackle the main one. Do you know what he meant Gennai?”

 

“Actually Davis, I do. You see, Lopmon’s last life was mixed up. Lopmon disguised his data to protect himself and hatched as part of Candlemon’s line. The good thing was that both Candlemon and Lopmon have the possibility of becoming Wizardmon.”

 

“Wait! You mean that Lopmon is Wizardmon?!” Gatomon exclaimed, looking bewildered at the rabbit Digimon.

 

“To be specific he was born of your friend’s data, yes. I’ve been trying to reconfigure Wizardmon for years, but his data was so damaged and corrupt from how and where he died that it was nearly impossible. Then, when you defeated MaloMyotismon, his egg turned up in the lab and we started running tests. Sure enough it was Wizardmon.”

 

“Then…why did he call me ‘Ophanimon’ instead of ‘Gatomon’?”

 

“I couldn’t tell you. The data is still compromised and it messes with his internal memories. There is however something interesting I wanted to show you.” Gennai said, leading the small group to aroom full of ancient texts that seemed to light up Lopmon’s little eyes. Gennai had never let him into the room before and he was ecstatic over all the old texts.

 

“What are these Gennai?”

 

“They’re various histories for different sectors of the Digiworld. The one I want to focus on is this slab right here. What do you notice about the three Digimon depicted?”

 

“They’re Patamon, Gatomon, and Lopmon.” Davis answered, but his attention was drawn to the larger carvings above them. Three angelic looking Digimon who looked like they were close friends.

 

“That’s right. The three behind them are ancient Digimon known as the Archangel Digimon. Their names have been lost to history though. My theory is that they are the Mega forms of Patamon, Gatomon, and Lopmon. If that is true then the histories need to remain sealed so they are not destroyed. You see, the Holy Digimon were lost shortly before the legend of the digidestined came into being. Not even we know what truly became of them or if this remains the case.

 

“Wouldn’t we know if we were something that old or powerful?”

 

“Not necessarily Patamon. You see, sometimes when Digimon are reconfigured they have no memories of their pasts. This is usually preferable as it let’s them live new lives. However, you retained all your memories when you were an egg again after the battle with Devimon. My theory is that the Digiworld’s core wiped the memories to keep the three of them, you three safe.”


	3. Flames of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until about December 6th, ALL updates will be at random due to lack of internet access as often as I'd like.

“I don’t…feel so good.”

 

“Lopmon, what’s wrong? Whoa! You-you’re cold as a Frigimon!” Veemon suddenly exclaimed, placing a hand against the smaller Digimon’s head and wrapping himself around the smaller Rookie, hoping to warm him up. All eyes turned to the pair. 

 

“Veemon, what happened? Is Lopmon doing okay?” 

 

“I think he’s sick Davis, he’s really cold and I can’t seem to heat him up.” Veemon replied, a slight tremble in the Rookie’s voice as his ears drooped. Lopmon didn’t seem to be able to absorb his warmth.

 

“Here. Try having him drink this, it may be able to warm him up from the inside.”

 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the source of the voice. Kneeling next to the pair of Rookie Digimon, was a peculiar looking humanoid Digimon. Bushy, long blond hair protruded from red-orange and black armor that adorned most of his body and keen blue eyes were trained with a mix of worry and guilt on Lopmon. Veemon eyed the new Digimon then the can being held out. Recognizing it as a can of hot water from Logic Volcano, the blue reptile took it with a quick thank you and poked it open to help the weakening Lopmon drink.

 

The effect was almost instantaneous. Lopmon gulped down the hot water as if it was all he was capable of doing. The rabbit’s fur began to darken again and a clarity flickered into his eyes as he drained the can with a great sigh and fell against Veemon more fully. Tired, but sated and no longer cold. The sleepy Digimon gazed up at the newcomer with a sweet if tired smile.

 

“Thank you Agunimon. We talk after nigh-night.”

 

No sooner had Lopmon made the sleepy announcement, did he drift off into a peaceful looking slumber with his long ears clinging to Veemon. Agunimon, seemingly unable to help himself pet the smaller Digimon between his horns with a sort of fondness.

 

_If you knew the truth my friend…you’d want naught to do with me ever again._ Agunimon thought to himself sadly as memories from a cycle he wished he could forget flew through his mind as he gazed at his one time friend, another time victim.

 

“You know Lopmon?” Davis finally asked, no longer wary of the larger being after seeing how he treated Lopmon. If this guy could treat someone as tiny as Lopmon with that level of tenderness, he couldn’t be too bad.

 

“I suppose it is more accurate to say that I ‘once knew’ Lopmon. You see…a very long time ago, long before the legend of the digidestined there were ‘Elemental Spirits’. A good many of us were bound to humans who had come here, but only a select few were able to obtain one of the spirits. I am Agunimon: Elemental Spirit of Fire. I knew Lopmon when he was Cherubimon. I guess by your terms I am quite ‘ancient’, I think.”

 

“Is that even possible? I mean, how come nobody’s ever heard of you or mentioned you?” Cody spoke up, curiosity needing to be sated. While Cody did believe the Digimon, it didn’t make total sense to him. Where had this Digimon been all this time? What had he been doing when the Digidestined could have used his help?

 

“When we finally stopped Lucemon…many of us were destroyed by the force of the final battle and no longer bound to our humans. We all became eggs and not all of us had an easy time of it. I’d rather not say more for the time being.”

 

“How do we know we can trust you? Something about you bugs me.” Gatomon said quietly, ears laid back and blue eyes trained on the other Digimon. Something about the visible guilt in his own eyes ate at her, especially now that that look was trained on herself. It almost looked like his pained guilt doubled as he met her gaze without wavering. Part of Gatomon urged her to chase him off, but another begged simply to know the omitted truth of this Digimon and his relationship to Lopmon and possibly herself.

 

“Agunimon is known to me,” Gennai began, immediately placing himself between the Ultimate level and Gatomon. It was not yet time to reveal what he knew to anyone, he knew that the past was not so distant for Agunimon. It had been his hope the Fire Spirit would not retain the memories of the last several thousand Digiyears of his last incarnation but he’d hoped for too much. If it were revealed now…Agunimon could shatter and Lopmon would suffer just as greatly. Which in turn would effect Gatomon and Patamon if his research was anything to go off of.

 

“Gennai…you’re not going to fill us in. Are you?” Kari asked, picking Gatomon up to hopefully calm her partner down. Few things upset Gatomon quite like today seemed to be. Agunimon left Kari with a feeling she found most strange. Like Gatomon, she felt a strange…anger. But there was also a need to just sit down and talk with this ancient Digimon. Just one look at exhausted eyes told her whatever was eating at him, he genuinely regretted it to a point it had left enough of a scar on his data to remember it so clearly. Even some of the Digimon they had lost to the Dark Masters never fully remembered every detail of their former life if they’re forms changed.

 

“I will, just not yet. Neither Agunimon, nor Lopmon are stable enough to handle the truth being revealed. Agunimon for his part in the issue, and Lopmon because he is still heavily fractured to a point memories can make the damage worse. You already know that his memories are a bit far-reaching. It’s the more recent ones that worry me.”

 

_Why won’t you tell them? They deserve to know that I spent so long trying to kill them and take over the two worlds! They should want to DESTROY me permanently. I brought so much harm to the very humans I was supposed to appear before and guide! I twisted Gatomon into what she was before Kari came along! I KILLED WIZARDMON!_

 

“Agunimon! Calm down this instant!”

 

Agunimon’s vision came into focus against the tears that had started falling freely down his face and he noticed the flames enveloping his body. Standing in front of him was an incredibly irate looking Kazemon, whose hands were gently holding his face. It had been ages since he had seen the fairy Digimon and all it did was cause the tears to fall faster as for the first time since he revived from the final battle and was severed from Takuya, the great Fire Elemental let out a broken sob and dropped to his knees and held the Wind Elemental to himself once the flames died.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner my friend.” Kazemon said soothingly as she held her broken friend. It had taken her so long to be able to track Agunimon’s data. Kazemon knew what had happened during their reconfiguration process, but not how to stop it. Agunimon’s Digiegg had been infected by a truly malicious virus and hatched into what would become a threat to all worlds if not stopped. Knowing that Agunimon now had to suffer further by remembering everything in detail ate at her heart. Kazemon shuddered to think what Agunimon could have been thinking by setting himself ablaze as he had.

 

The present digidestined were in awe of the newest arrival. A beautiful woman with violet hair and elegant butterfly wings had appeared almost as soon as Agunimon caught fire. Veemon was still struggling to hold onto Lopmon, who had woken up and tried to reach Agunimon with tears in his eyes. TK had watched the reaction of the small Digimon, and knew that something about this Digimon of old truly did connect to not just Lopmon. This time he hadn’t imagined the faded data around the Rookie: TK had _seen_ Wizardmon’s Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I NEEDED to add Agunimon to the story for reasons. Not sure where this will go, but I'm having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be important to note that Lopmon can in fact digivolve into Wizardmon instead of Wendigomon, at least in the DS titles according the digimon wiki. I like Lopmon better than Candlemon and there is a reason for Wizardmon's mannerisms and evolution line alteration that will be revealed gradually.


End file.
